


long distance

by thefangirlslair



Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Among Us, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, gamer sasuke, mysterious gf sakura, streamer sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: among us adventures of gamer sasuke and his mysterious gf sakura!! (and friends!)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: love on cam: a sasusaku streamer au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177688
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	long distance

sasuke really should be worried about his popularity. after today’s stream, we’re pretty sure his girlfriend got more famous than him at this point already.

we still don’t know her face or name, no; but we know her voice is perfect for the new proximity chat feature in among us. it’s mysterious, sweet, and when she curses? you can see sasuke smirk that sexy grin of his and everyone of us dies inside.

the lobby was with the usual youtubers and gamers sasuke plays with, like naruto and neji, but they were short of one person. apparently, his girlfriend knows how to play too but she was away with her family out of town. so, he called her and asked if she could play with them. she agreed.

she entered the lobby with the name “cherry” and red as her color. there were few introductions made since she was a newbie and then they started. now, this was when the fun started.

the first round was hilarious because sasuke kept on tailing her. they were both crewmates.

🔵: i miss you.  
🔴: i do, too. i’ll be home soon okay?  
🔵: i can’t sleep well  
🔴: you big baby... are you eating properly? please tell me you eat more than just tomato soup and salad  
🔵: *silent*  
🔴: sasuke!  
🔵: *mumbles* sorry...are you mad? you didn’t call me sasuke-kun or love...  
🔴: *silent*  
🔵: please don’t be angry. come home already

in short, sasuke followed her everywhere like a puppy begging for forgiveness while his girl focused on doing tasks. she insisted that he complete them but he didn’t care about his tasks at all.

honestly, he just followed her wherever. he listened to meetings though and voted based on logic and reasoning, so neji and notPSY won that round.

the next round was even more hilarious because this time cherry was impostor together with ino as babyblues. they were doing really well until sasuke saw his girl kill tenten. sasuke was with RamenLover that time so he saw it too.

naturally, naruto reported the body.

🟠: the body was in storage and i saw red walking away from tenie’s body!  
🔴: *soft voice* what are you talking about? i ran away because the lights started to turn off, i got scared  
🟠: nooo, i saw y-  
🔴: how can you even see me? the lights are off now  
🟠: i-  
🔵: it was naruto  
🟠: wh- wHAT??!! YOU WERE WITH ME YOU SAW IT TOO  
🔵: i saw the body but i didn’t see anyone else, it was just us and tenten’s body. it was only you or me, but i’m not an impostor so it must be you  
🟣: naruto, you liar! how dare you?!  
🟠: no, ino! it’s the both of them if he vouches for her!! it wasn’t me!!! it’s sasuke and sa-  
🔵: i’m voting naruto  
🟣: me too  
🔴: you’re trying to frame me up, i’m voting for you  
⚫️: i enjoy kicking you out so you have my vote too, dickless  
🟠: damn it teme!!!! and fuck you sai!!!!!!

RamenLover got ejected while cherry and ino won the round— all because sasuke simps for his girlfriend. during the next round, they were both crewmates again and sasuke trailed after her, just like he did the first round.

🔵: do you forgive me now?  
🔴: *silent*  
🔵: baby please....  
🔴: *squeaks* i- wh- sas-  
🔵: *softly chuckles*  
🔴: s-stop it.... alright... we’re good

he was smiling at this point and he looked like a little kid getting a present before turning naughty again.

🔵: can i get a... _reward_... once you get home?  
🔴: *another squawking noise* sasuke uchiha i will strangle you in your sleep dO YOUR TASKS!!!!

they were double-killed in electrical during that game and when they were dead, they were teased by kiba.

🟤: *laughing* that’s what you get for flirting during the game. get a room!  
🔵: shut up dude, it was worth it

the highlight of the stream was when they were both impostors. they didn’t even speak to each other but it seemed that they knew what the other was planning to do. talk about insane wordless communication.

it was over in an instant. it only took 2 double kills and one emergency meeting, plus a free kill. yes, they ejected an innocent naruto again. cherry did the marinating, and sasuke did the killing so smoothly. unbelievable.

there was one round as well where sasuke was an impostor but he couldn’t kill cherry. neji called him out on his bullshit afterwards since they lost the round.

⚪️: dude, if you’re an impostor, you’re supposed to kill  
🔵: you’re asking me to kill the love of my life? can you do that to your girl?  
⚪️: *silent*  
🔵: ...thought so too  
🟢: how many babies do you want, honey? quick!  
⚪️: *coughs in the background*  
🟠: simp, i am telling you! teme is a simp now!! you too, neji!!!  
🟤: takes one to know one huh, naruto?  
⚫️: eeeeey  
🔴: *softly* thank you, love  
🔵: *smiled widely and whispered back* love you baby

another highlight moment was when his girl got killed first. sasuke turned into an avenger boyfriend all of a sudden— it was hot.

*cherry’s body got reported*  
🔵: *he gasped. his eyes glared through the camera and his voice got even deeper* alright, who the fuck killed her?  
everyone: *silent*  
🔵: so this is how you play, huh? you are so dead, buddy. i will get you

the impostors RamenLover and DogDadKiba lost the game because of a ruthless sasuke that round. after that game, his viewers saw that sasuke got distracted by his phone. it looked like he got a text because he was smirking while looking at it.

putting down his phone, sasuke tried to fight a grin forming on his lips. then he murmured, “seems like i’m getting my reward soon, everyone. today’s a good day.”

#cherry, #GetItSasuke, and #babyplease were trending worldwide for more than 12 hours even after the stream ended. #RIPramenlover also trended because either he got killed or he got ejected even when he was innocent.

cherry promised to play with them again soon, possibly phasmophobia or minecraft. sasuke looked like a proud boyfie as he listened in silence to his girl talking to his online friends. he looked so in love and the fans loved the two of them even more.

the day sasuke finally reveals her face would be the day the internet will officially break. we can’t wait, but for now, her deadly innocent voice and sasuke’s handsome smitten face are enough.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: heeeey! i still don't know if this is the longer fic i promised you about for this au so i put it here in the drabbles series instead of a separate one fkjadfakdjfb but proximity chat in among us is so fun so this came up in my head. currently, i'm on a socmed/internet break but i just wanted to post this before the holidays! i might be busy due to some personal stuff and other side projects but rest assured i'll be back soon. i'm writing a bunch of stuff, most of them angst though, but still writing nonetheless. take care of yourselves; sending u all hugs! happy christmas and see u all in 2021! :">


End file.
